El Gran Día
by Maureen-JN
Summary: ¡Es la boda de May y Drew! Ella quiere que todo salga a la perfección, pero sus dos atolondradas damas de honor tienen ciertos problemas al intentar complacerla. ¿Qué pasará? AAML/DAML/PADL


_Hola!!Bueno aqui les traigo algo bastante inusual... no es exactamente mi estilo de historia ya que suelo hacer o one-shots cortos o historias largas con capítulos extensos, bueno, este es un one shot lleno de pequeños fragmentos como capítulois. Es una pequeña idea que se me ocurrio de momento, algo bastante sencillo y gracioso. De todos modos, espero que les guste n.n. EL GRAN DÍA!_

_PS: La historia no se centra en un solo personaje, es un poco de todo, pero predomina algo el Pokeshipping. _

_Edades (solo como dato):  
Ash/Gary: 24  
Misty: 23  
May/Drew: 21  
Dawn: 18  
Paul: 20  
Brock: 26_

_**Disclaimer:** Pokemon no me pertenece._

* * *

**El Gran Día  
**By Maureen

- ¡Te ves hermosa! -

- ¿Contarán sus ojos como algo azul? ¿O mejor buscamos algo? – preguntó la pelirroja.

- Pero pienso que deberías bajar algo el escote, ser un poco más atrevida. –

- ¡Dawn! Eso no es propio de una novia decente. –

- Oh, vamos Mist, todo se vale ya. – rió la joven de cabello azul.

- No si se supone que será una boda tradicional… -

- ¡Chicas! –

La joven de cabello castaño y ojos de zafiro tomó se frotó las sienes. Esto no era lo que tenía pensado. Únicamente deseaba el mejor consejo de parte de sus damas de honor.

- Una a la vez, me están mareando. – se quejó con voz cansada.

- Lo sentimos. – se disculpó Dawn por las dos. – Pero, ¡Es increíble que te vayas a casar!-

- Es cierto, May. Y la verdad es que estamos como… ¡Muy emocionadas! – dijo Misty sonriente.

- Lo sé, chicas. – May suspiró. – Pero me ponen tensa… ya es bastante con saber que me caso mañana… -

- ¿Tienes los pies fríos? – preguntó Misty preocupada.

- ¡Oh, no! – Dawn cubrió su boca con las manos.

- Nada de eso chicas. – dijo May mientras bajaba el escalón del pedestal y se sentaba sobre este. – No puedo estar más segura de lo que estoy apunto de hacer. Quiero decir, ¡Amo a Drew! –

- Es tan romántico… - suspiró Dawn.

- Pero, bueno, ya saben que he soñado con el día de mañana toda mi vida, y quiero que sea perfecto. –

- May, te casarás en el mejor salón del hotel más lujoso de Ciudad Celeste. – dijo Misty. – Y tu recepción será en el jardín de mi gimnasio, y ya verás lo que te tenemos preparado. –

- Lo sé, Misty- Y de nuevo gracias por hacerte cargo de todo eso pero es que… -

- Tú no te preocupes, May. – la animó Misty. – Todo estará bien, de eso nos encargamos nosotras. Estamos para apoyarte. –

- ¡Si! ¿Quién mejor que tus mejores amigas para organizar y supervisar tu boda? – dijo Dawn con entusiasmo.

- Lo sé y han hecho un magnífico trabajo, chicas. No puedo estar más feliz… pero ya saben como todo siempre está fríamente calculado… -

- Tranquila. Mañana tienes que estar lo más relajada posible. – le dijo Misty. – Si no puede que tropieces o algo. –

- Eso sería fatal… - comentó Dawn.

- Nosotras vamos a estar pendientes de todo. Y no te preocupes, estaremos en nuestros puestos antes de que hagas tu entrada. – Misty sonrió.

- Bien, muchas gracias chicas. – suspiró May. – Vaya esto es tan… -

- Tan raro. – dijo Dawn. - ¿Quién será la siguiente? –

- Creo que sé quien. – canturreó May mirando a Misty con una sonrisa torcida. – No me sorprendería que dentro de poco tú estés en mi lugar, y Dawn y yo seríamos las atolondradas damas de honor. Junto con tus hermanas, claro. – hizo una mueca. – Oh, cielos. Eso va a ser una pesadilla. -

- No lo sé, chicas. – Misty suspiró. – Bueno… Ash y yo recién estamos viviendo juntos. –

- ¡Pero es un gran paso! – exclamó Dawn.

- Si, pero está siempre tan ocupado con sus retos y batallas… Y el otro día encontré un par de boletos de avión… seguro estará viajando una temporada. –

- Ya veo… -

- No sé que será de esto… - se abrazó a si misma.

- No te deprimas, Mist. Sabes que Ash siempre tiene la cabeza en otro lado. – la animó Dawn.

- Olvídenlo. – sonrió la pelirroja. – Además hoy deberíamos estar pendientes de May, no de mí. Así que dejemos el tema de lado, ¿Si? –

- Seguro. – May le dedicó una gran sonrisa a su amiga. – ¿Algún otro arreglo que crean que deba hacerme? –

La morena se puso de pie con algo de dificultad. El tul blanco que caía sobre la falda como campana era algo molesto en ciertas ocasiones. Se paró frente al espejo. Era un vestido precioso. Escote corazón bastante discreto, un corsé forrado de seda color perla que terminaba en su cadera, donde nacía el tul. La espalda, algo escotada en "v" era perfecta. Ella estaba perfecta. Se sonrojó algo al pensar que Drew la vería así mañana.

- Sigo creyendo que deberías acentuar el escote. -

- No hay tiempo, Dawn. – dijo Misty. – La verdad creo que está perfecto así. – comentó mientras examinaba a su amiga en el vestido. - Estás hermosa, May. –

- Drew se va a quedar atónito. – rió la peliazul.

- De eso no hay duda. – Misty también rió.

May sonrió. No había palabras para describir la manera en que se sentía. Tan feliz… pero nerviosa a la vez. Se le dificultaba respirar, y no era por el vestido. Todo cambiaría mañana. El principio del fin… para que de nuevo exista un comienzo.

Tan solo en unas horas…

* * *

- ¡Despierta dormilona! – dijo Dawn mientras abría las cortinas. – Te casas hoy y tenemos pero mucho que hacer. -

- Cinco… minutos… - se quejó la castaña mientras se acurrucaba entre las almohadas.

- Tal vez no fue buena idea llevarla a ese bar en su despedida de soltera… - Misty se mordió el labio inferior. – ¡Vamos, May! Te casas en seis horas. –

- ¡¿Qué?! – se levantó de golpe, los ojos aún adormecidos.

Tambaleándose, corrió hacia el baño y cerró la puerta de golpe. Sus dos amigas soltaron una risa.

- Espero que no tenga resaca. Eso sería horrible. – comentó Dawn.

- No lo creo… - sonrió Misty. - ¿A qué hora dijo la señora Maple que la lleváramos? –

- Tres en punto. –

- Bien, aún tenemos cuatro horas. –

Voltearon rápidamente en dirección hacia el baño en cuanto escucharon el ruido de cosas cayendo al suelo de cerámico. Un gemido de dolor se escuchó.

- Oh, por Dios. -

- Mejor vamos a ayudarla. - Misty ahogó una risa.

Dawn asintió y ambas se apresuraron al baño.

* * *

- Maldición eso dolió. – se quejó May en voz baja.

- ¿Cómo que resbalaste con una pastilla de jabón? – dijo Dawn burlona.

- Si no dejaras todo tirado no hubiera pasado. –

- Ya, no se nota. ¿Ves? El maquillaje lo puede todo. – la consoló Misty.

May examinó la piel de su hombro. El cardenal amarillento que se había formado por causa del golpe había desaparecido. Suspiró.

- Gracias. -

- Te dije que hoy todo iba a salir bien. – sonrió la pelirroja. – Hablando de eso, tenemos que llevarte a la peluquería. Tu cita era a las 12:30. Estamos algo retrasadas. –

- ¿Qué hay de mi vestido? –

- ¡Yo lo recojo! – exclamó Dawn con alegría.

May forzó una sonrisa. Dawn era algo torpe y le preocupaba confiarle el vestido a ella. Le echó una mirada a Misty, quien entendió el mensaje. Sin hablar, moduló un "yo me encargo". La castaña se sintió más aliviada.

- De hecho, Dawn. – dijo Misty. – La señora Maple me pidió que la ayudaras con el pastel. Ya sabes, como tú lo escogiste… -

- Y está precioso. – agregó May con la intención de guiarla a ese camino.

- Oh, si. Claro. – sonrió la peliazul. – Está bien entonces. –

- Yo me hago cargo del vestido y los zapatos. – le sonrió.

- Gracias. – suspiró May.

- Mejor corramos. – dijo Misty. – No te arreglarán ese cabello en una hora. – la reprochó. – Dawn, tú te vas a encargar del pastel y el ramo. –

- Entendido. – sonrió la joven y salió disparada por la puerta.

- ¿Lista? –

May se mordió el labio inferior. Tomó una bocanada grande de aire y asintió.

- Muy bien. – sonrió Misty. – Vámonos. -

* * *

Luego de dejar a May en manos de una estilista profesional, – que ella misma se había encargado de contratar – Misty manejó a toda prisa hasta la tintorería.

El día estaba perfecto. Soleado y despejado. Estacionó el auto y caminó lo más rápido que le permitían sus tacones. Timbró su celular de repente.

- ¿Diga? -

- Cielo, ¿Donde estás? – dijo un voz masculina del otro lado.

- ¡Hola, cariño! Estoy algo ocupada, tengo que recoger el vestido de May. –

- Creí que almorzaríamos juntos y luego iríamos al hotel. – sonó algo decepcionado.

- Yo… - golpeó su frente con una mano. – Perdona… tendrás que ir sin mí. Pero te lo compensaré, ¿Si? Bueno, ya sabes, - forzó una risita. – el deber de la dama de honor está con la novia. -

- Supongo. – no se oía muy convencido. – Quiero hablar contigo de algo… -

Su corazón se detuvo por un segundo.

'Oh, no… ' No podía ser nada bueno…

- Uh, cielo. – intentó zafarse. – En serio estoy muy, pero muy ocupada. Yo te llamo, ¿Si?-

- Pero… -

- Te amo, ¡Adiós! –

Suspiró. Intentó despejar sus dudas por un momento. No era su día, era de May. Debía concentrarse. Ella le había confiado toda la responsabilidad.

- Hola. Vengo por el vestido de la señorita Maple. -

- ¿Querrá decir de la señorita Larouse? –

- Si, claro. Próximamente… - sonrió la pelirroja. – Y también por los dos vestidos de las damas de honor… los de color azul eléctrico. -

- En seguida. – dijo la mujer. No tardó más de un minuto. – Aquí los tiene. –

- Muchísimas gracias. – agradeció. -

Un peso menos de encima. El vestido estaría a salvo en sus manos. Rezó por que a Dawn le vaya igual de bien con el pastel de bodas…

* * *

- De acuerdo. No se si me entendió. Hicimos un pedido de un pastel de chocolate de tres pisos, cubierto de mazapán y decorado con flores de azúcar para hoy a las 12. ¡¿Y me dice que no está listo?! – dijo Dawn casi histérica.

- Mis creaciones requieren d tiempo para que sean perfectas. – contestó el dueño de la pastelería.

- Oh, si bien. ¡Y yo que creí que UNA SEMANA no era suficiente! –

- Lo hubiera sido si no hubieran insistido en cambiar el modelo y sabor tres veces. -

- Tranquila, Dawn. – la calmó la madre de May.

- Escuche, ¿Qué importa si no esta técnicamente perfecto? Cuando se lo coman a nadie le importará la apariencia. – continuó debatiendo Dawn.

El señor le hizo un mohín.

- Mire, si no lo tiene listo en media hora, le juro que no le pagaré ni un solo centavo. – lo apuntó con el dedo.

- Una hora. –

- ¡Hecho! – sonrió Dawn con suficiencia. – Vuelvo en una hora. Y más le vale tenerlo terminado y bien presentado. –

El hombre dijo algo entre dientes que Dawn fue incapaz de oír, pero no le importó. Suspiró y posó sus manos en la cadera.

- Así es como se hacen los negocios. -

- Me sorprendes, Dawn. Debo confesar que me preocupé por un momento. – dijo la señora Maple.

- Sí… todo es cuestión de carácter. – rió un poco. - ¿Por qué no va con May, señora Maple? Seguro la necesita a su lado. Yo creo que puedo encargarme de esto sola. –

- Si, es cierto. Me cuesta creer que hoy es su gran día. –

- Usted confíe en mí. –

- Te lo agradezco, Dawn. Llámame si necesitas ayuda en algo. –

- ¡Claro! – la despidió con la mano mientras salía por la puerta. Encogió los hombros. – Bien, ¿Qué nos falta? Oh, ¡El bouquet! –

Miró la hora, eran casi la una de la tarde. Corrió en dirección a la puerta. ¡Debía darse prisa!

* * *

Misty dejó los tres vestidos en el apartamento de May, donde según ella estarían a salvo de cualquier cosa. No solo tuvo que ir por el vestido de novia, sino que tuvo que pasar a recoger las joyas prestadas de la joyería, recoger el velo de novia mandado a hacer especialmente para May, y por si no fuera poco, llamar a los del catering para asegurarse de que ya estuviera en camino al gimnasio.

Exhausta, se tumbó en la cama y cerró los ojos. Sintió tremendas ganas de echarse a dormir, pero eso no era posible. Bostezó. El teléfono celular volvió a sonar.

- ¿Diga? -

- ¿Ya tienes tiempo para hablar? – la voz de Ash se escuchaba tensa. Misty bufó.

- La verdad no, estoy intentando darme un respiro de todo el trajín que he pasado. ¿No deberías estar ayudando a Drew? –

- Drew tiene todo listo, Misty. En un par de horas estaremos en camino al hotel. –

- Si, claro… a nosotras nos tomará un poco más de tiempo… -

- ¿No puedes tomarte media hora de tu labor de dama de honor y cumplir conmigo? Esto es serio. –

Lo sabía. Se mordió el labio inferior. Los nervios volvieron a invadirla y ese nudo comenzó a subir por su garganta.

- Escucha… - respiró hondo. – Hablamos después. No solo tengo que ocuparme de May sino también de mí. No voy a ser una dama de honor desaliñada. -

- De nuevo con lo de la dama de honor. ¿Puedes dejarlo por un segundo? – dijo molesto.

- Lo siento, no. –

Fue la última palabra. Colgó. Se sintió tan estresada. Fue hacia el baño y se miró al espejo. Se veía cansada, pero no era nada que no tenga remedio. Bajó rápidamente a la cocina a prepararse un mocaccino, seguro eso la despertaba.

Otra vez el teléfono. Esta vez miró el número en la pantalla antes de contestar.

- ¿Si? -

- ¡Adivina quién consiguió un pastel de tres pisos a mitad de precio! – celebró Dawn.

- ¡Wow! Me impresionas. – sonrió. - Bien hecho, Dawn. ¿Ya lo están llevando? –

- Ahora mismo. ¿Qué tal te fue con los vestidos? –

- Enteros y a salvo. – bromeó. – ¿Ya vienes? Tenemos que ir a la peluquería. –

- Seguro. Estoy en camino. –

- Bueno te espero. –

- ¡Adiós! –

La noticia la alivió. Dio otro sorbo de su café y se dio cuenta de que se lo había terminado. Una taza no fue suficiente cafeína para avivarla. Preparó la segunda.

* * *

- ¿Estás bien? Te veo tensa… - preguntó Dawn, consternada.

- Si, seguro estoy más que bien. – la voz de Misty subió una octava.

Dawn fijo sus ojos de nuevo en la revista de moda que estaba leyendo mientras le arreglaban el cabello. Había decidido usar ondas en su cabello, y Misty, un rodete alto. Misty estaba inquieta. Jugaba con sus manos a cada rato y taconeaba. A Dawn empezó a exasperarla.

- Ya estuvo. ¿Cual es el problema? Estás más que hiperactiva. -

- No, no es nada. – soltó una risa nerviosa. – Solo unos cuantos expresos que tomé antes de salir… -

- ¿Cuantos exactamente? – Dawn arqueó una ceja.

- Uhm… - vaciló antes de responder. – Cuatro… o cinco… -

- Con razón tiemblas de arriba a abajo. – Dawn movió la cabeza como reprochándola. – Intenta beber agua, te va a hacer bien. –

- Si, seguro. – respondió rápidamente.

Dawn suspiró, sonrió y se concentró de nuevo en el artículo de la revista.

Casi una hora después, ya estaban perfectamente arregladas y maquilladas. Listas para volver al apartamento y cambiarse, y luego, esperarían a May y tendrían que ayudarla a verse lo mejor posible para su gran entrada.

- ¿Ya viste que hora es? -

- Las dos en punto. – dijo Misty.

- El tiempo se nos va de las manos. – comentó algo preocupada.

- No, calma, esta es la parte más fácil. Mira, me cambio en el baño, y tú aquí. No demoraremos más de cinco minutos. – sonrió Misty se corrió con su vestido.

- Muy bien. –

Los vestidos que habían elegido eran muy elegantes. El color azul eléctrico les venía perfecto a las dos. Era de escote corazón, ceñido hasta los muslos y caía delicadamente hasta el suelo. Muy asentador para la figura de ambas.

Dawn bajó la cremallera y se metió por debajo. Gran error. El vestido era tan ajustado en la parte de las piernas que su tronco no deslizaba hacia arriba.

- Auxilio… ¡Misty! – gritó.

- ¿Qué? – la pelirroja abrió la puerta. Tan solo vestía el corsé de lencería negra que usaría debajo del vestido.

- ¡Me atoré! – Misty soltó una risotada.

- Deja de forcejear. Vas a romper el vestido. Ya va, déjame ayudarte. –

Luego de varios intentos, Dawn al fin se vio librada del vestido. Le quedaba bastante bien. Aunque su cabello se había movido un poco.

- Debiste ponértelo por debajo. Mira como han quedado tus bucles. -

- Están bien. – Dawn se observó en el espejo. – Además, de haberse quedado tiesos se hubieran visto más falsos. –

- Es cierto. – admitió Misty. – Oye, ayúdame tú con el mío. Tan solo por si acaso. –

- Seguro. –

Con cuidado, Misty fue deslizando el vestido de abajo hacia arriba. Todo iba bien hasta que llegó hasta sus caderas…

- Uh oh… -

- Se atoró también. ¿Quién fue este inepto que hizo los vestidos? – se quejó Dawn.

- No, está bien… tal vez se encogieron un poco al ser lavados, es todo. –

Forcejeó un poco la tela de seda hasta que poco a poco fue trepando. Por fin lo logró. Dawn le ayudó a subir la cremallera. Luego entre ambas se ayudaron a ponerse los tacones, ya que doblarse en ese vestido era casi imposible. Al terminar, unos toques de perfume, y ya ambas estaban listas.

- ¿Ves? Solo tenía que soltar un poco la tela. – dijo Misty confiada mientras se observaban en el espejo.

- No lo sé… yo me siento bastante apretada… -

- Bueno, al menos nos vemos bien. – sonrió la pelirroja. – Mejor sacamos el vestido de May del empaque. No queremos que se vea arrugado. –

Caminó con cierta dificultas. El vestido era tan largo que a veces pisaba la basta. Casi a punto de llegar a la cama, donde estaba la caja con el vestido, Misty dio un mal paso y cayó de rodillas. No fue bueno para el vestido, ya que se rasgó justo en esa zona, revelando la piel de su pantorrilla y rodilla. Dawn dejó escapar un grito cuando escuchó la tela rasgarse.

- No puede ser. – dijo Misty con los dientes apretados.

Miró hacia abajo y vio su piel salir entre el pliego de tela. Dawn se apresuró, con cuidado, a socorrerla.

- No, tranquila, tiene arreglo… - le dijo.

La ayudó a levantarse y la sentó en la cama. Examinó el vestido rasgado unos segundos. Luego sonrió. Misty no comprendía bien que pasaba por la mente de su pequeña amiga. Entonces, simplemente con sus manos, tomó el vestido por la parte rasgada y jaló de forma que pareciera un escote de pierna.

- Bueno… eso podría disimularlo… - dijo Misty.

- No, ponte de pie. –

Con ayuda, lo hizo. Dawn la rodeó, pensativa. De pronto volvió a hacer lo mismo. Pero rasgó el resto de tela que caía, de modo que el vestido se vio reducido hasta la parte del muslo, donde ajustaba.

- ¡Listo! – exclamó Dawn. – Mucho mejor. -

Misty caminó hasta el espejo. Definitivamente podía movilizarse de forma más fácil que antes, sus piernas tenían mucha más libertad ahora. Pero al ver su reflejo, pegó el grito en el cielo.

- ¡Dawn! ¡Por Dios! – su expresión era de horror. – ¡Mutilaste mi vestido! -

- No es cierto. – dijo Dawn ofendida. – Solo está algo más corto. –

- ¿Algo? – bufó. – ¡Parezco una chica de Las Vegas! –

- Te ves sexy. –

- Me veo expuesta. – la corrigió. – Además, ¿Qué van a pensar cuando me vean a mí con este vestido y a ti con el entero? Eso no puede estar bien… -

- ¡Uh! ¡Bien! – se quejó Dawn.

Tomó una tijera que estaba en la encimera del baño, hizo un tajo en su vestido y lo rasgó hasta que quedó igual que el de Misty.

- ¿Contenta? -

- ¿Por qué hiciste eso? – preguntó Misty histérica.

- Dijiste que el problema era que estábamos con vestidos diferentes. Bueno, ahora esta solucionado. –

- No me estaba refiriendo a que rompieras el tuyo también. – frunció el ceño. – Y está menos corto que el mío. – apuntó con el dedo.

Dawn se examinó la falda por unos segundos.

- Bueno, fue mi suerte. – sonrió. – De todas formas, de lejos nadie se dará cuenta. ¡Estamos bien! -

- ¡Pero mira estas bastas! Están llenas de hilos sueltos… –

- Calma. – Dawn puso los ojos en blanco. – Sé coser. Es fácil arreglarlo. –

La expresión de Misty cambió de repente.

- ¿Sabes coser? – Misty bufó. - Maldición, Dawn. ¿No pudiste entonces darle tan solo algunas puntadas a mí vestido en vez de convertirlo en un babydoll?

Dawn se quedo en silencio unos segundos, pensativa.

- Bueno… es que no pensé en eso. – se encogió de hombros.

Misty rió histéricamente, se cubrió el rostro con las manos y gimió. Luego respiró hondo y recuperó la postura.

- Bien, está bien. – dijo ya tranquila. – Me lo voy a quitar y… tú le coses la basta. – se mordió el labio inferior. – Y mientras voy a tomar un calmante. -

Inmediatamente se dirigió al baño a cambiarse de ropa. Dawn se sentó al borde de la cama y examinó el daño de su propio vestido.

- Relájate, ¿Si? – dijo Dawn en voz alta para que pudiera escucharla. – No demoraré más de diez minutos. -

Misty tan solo asintió y cerró la puerta del baño detrás suyo. Al parecer iba a ser una tarde larga…

* * *

- ¿Como va? – preguntó Misty, ya bastante calmada.

Llevaba puesto por el momento unos shorts cortos de algodón y un tank top negro.

- Casi terminado. – sonrió Dawn. – Te dije que todo iba a salir bien. -

- Sí. Lo siento. – se encogió de hombros. – Fue un momento de crisis. –

- Has estado muy alterada hoy… -

- Si, debe ser el estrés. – se frotó las sienes. Dawn soltó una risita.

- Al menos algo bueno saldrá de esto. – dijo mientras daba otro par de puntadas.

- ¿Qué cosa? –

- Pues… - su sonrisa se torció. – Que con esa faldita y esas piernas vas a traer a Ash loquito en toda la ceremonia. – soltó una risita. Luego la miró de reojo. – Pobre May, no tendrá ganas ni de mirarla contigo a su lado vistiendo así. –

- Yo dudo que quiera mirarme mucho hoy día… - dijo sin ánimos.

- Dudo que no lo haga. Aunque seguro no será el único en mirarte. Tal vez se encele algo y quiera cubrirte con su abrigo. –

- Genial. – dijo Misty con ironía. – Otro motivo más para que se enfade conmigo. –

- ¿Enfade? – Dawn la miró preocupada. – ¿Ha pasado algo? –

Misty se abrazó a si misma y suspiró con pesar. Se sentó al lado de Dawn.

- Es solo… Últimamente lo he visto algo raro… dice que ha estado pensandio, y hoy ha estado llamándome el día entero diciendo que necesita hablar conmigo de algo importante. – Dawn se mordió el labio. – No puede ser nada bueno. -

- Pero, oye. Tal vez sea alguna buena noticia, no necesariamente algo _malo_. –

- ¿Quien sabe? –

- Anímate. – posó una mano en su hombro. – Ash está completa e insanamente enamorado de ti. No hay día que los demás no lo notemos. Tal vez estás tan acostumbrada que ya no lo notas… -

- Tal vez… -

- Mira, debes enfrentarlo sea cual sea eso de lo que quiere conversar. Mantente firme y espera lo mejor. Y no te precipites a actuar… -

- Está bien. –

La peliazul le sonrió. Misty volvió a suspirar y se puso de pie.

- Tiende el vestido de May en la cama, seguro no tarda en llegar. -

- Claro. – respondió Dawn. – Tu vestido está listo, Mist. – dijo a la vez que se lo alcanzaba.

- Gracias. – le sonrió la pelirroja. – Te quedó muy bien. – Dawn se encogió de hombros. – Mejor nos vestimos ya. Sino May se pondrá histérica. –

- Uy, eso es mejor evitarlo. –

Ambas rieron. Dawn se cambió lo más rápido que pudo. El vestido le resultaba mucho más cómodo ahora. Se observó en el espejo desde todos los ángulos posibles. Jugando a hacer poses tontas y otras coquetas. Misty volvió de pronto también vestida y con una taza de café en la mano. La miró burlona.

- ¿Qué haces? – preguntó y ahogó una risita.

- Oh. – se incorporó cuando vio que la habían descubierto. – Nada… -

- Si, claro. – soltó una risa.

- ¿Qué es eso que tomas? –

- Oh, un capuchino que me acabo de hacer. –

- ¡Misty, has tomado más que suficiente cafeína por hoy! – criticó Dawn. – No es nada bueno para ti. -

- No es cierto. ¡Lo necesito! De otra forma caeré dormida en plena misa. –

- Dame la taza. – ordenó Dawn.

- No. –

- ¡Dámela! –

- ¡No! ¡Es mío! –

Dawn se abalanzó donde Misty e intentó arrancarle la taza de las manos. Ambas forcejearon hasta que, sin darse cuenta, a una se le resbaló de las manos y el contenido salpicó por todo el cubrecama de May, donde se encontraba el vestido blanco…

- ¡Mira lo que hiciste! – exclamó Misty furiosa. – Derramaste todo. -

- Si me lo hubieras dado no hubiera pasado. – Dawn colocó sus puños en sus caderas.

- Al menos no tenemos ni una mancha. – dijo examinando ambos vestidos.

- Cierto, tenemos suerte. –

- Por suerte el cubrecama es oscu-.- su voz se cortó de pronto al ver lo que había encima de esta. - ¡Dios! ¡No puede ser! –

Corrió hasta el vestido y lo levantó de la cama. Suspiró al ver que estaba tan blanco como lo había traído.

- Tenemos MUCHA suerte… - sonrió con suficiencia.

- Eh… no tanta. Mira. – Dawn le dio la vuelta al vestido, donde se lucía una mancha marrón oscuro en la zona de la cintura.

- Ay no… - Misty se tambaleó en sus tacones. – No… tranquila… - se dijo a si misma. – Respira… - tomó aire. – Dawn, May no te va a perdonar esto. –

- ¿Por qué yo? Fue tu café lo que lo manchó. –

- ¡Pero tú lo tiraste! –

- No es verdad. – se cruzó de brazos. – Además que punto tiene culparme cuando la encargada del vestido eras tú, Misty. –

La aludida gimió mientras revisaba la mancha. No era tan grande pero si notoria.

- ¿Qué hacemos? Tú eres la de las ideas buenas. – preguntó a Dawn.

- Bueno, está claro que no podemos lavarlo ya. May llega en cualquier momento. – dijo pensativa.

- Y si llega a ver esto seguro me asesina. – murmuró entre dientes.

- Así que la única forma de que no se vea es cubriéndolo. –

- Esa es buena idea. – consintió Misty. – ¿Pero con qué? –

- Pues no lo sé… - suspiró Dawn.

Misty miró el vestido y luego la habitación. Necesitaba pensar en algo rápido, seguro May no estaba lejos de tocar el timbre. Una idea se le vino a la mente.

- Sostén esto. – le dio el vestido a Dawn.

Corrió hasta el baño donde habían dejado los restos de tela de los vestidos rotos. Tomó un trozo largo y angosto, como una cinta. Se apresuró hasta donde Dawn y lo midió en la cintura del vestido de novia.

- ¿Que tal si usamos esto? – preguntó mientras lo anudaba con un lazo.

- No se ve mal. – admitió Dawn. – Y sirve como algo azul, en caso que sus ojos no lo hagan… -

- ¿Verdad que si? – dijo Misty aliviada. – Bien, ayúdame a hacer de este cinturón algo más presentable y se lo ponemos al vestido. Cubre la mancha por completo. May nunca lo notará. –

- Al menos que quiera que se lo quitemos… -

- No, eso no. No lo hará si le hacemos pensar que es importante para nosotras. – sonrió con malicia. – Es incapaz de herir nuestros sentimientos. –

- Juegas sucio. – rió Dawn. – Está bien, la situación lo requiere. –

- Bien, démonos prisa. –

* * *

Habían sido dos horas exhaustivas para May. Su madre, por suerte, estaba ahí para apoyarla en su crisis de nervios. Bajó del auto ya perfectamente peinada y maquillada, lista para ponerse el vestido con el que había soñado desde niña. Entro en el edificio y caminó hasta el elevador. Marcó el número cuatro y esperó…

- En mi opinión se ve bastante bien. – dijo Dawn con una sonrisa.

- Tiéndelo sobre la cama mientras escondo esto. – dijo la pelirroja mientras luchaba por cargar el enorme cubrecama de plumas que se desbordaba.

Ambas ahogaron un grito cuando escucharon el sonido del timbre.

- ¡Demasiado tarde! – se alarmó Dawn. – Escóndelo debajo de la cama. -

- ¡Ugh! ¡Ayúdame! –

May suspiró y se apoyó en la puerta. Necesitaba descansar algo, aunque seguro sus amigas no la dejarían dormir. ¡Y además la boda era en tres horas! Volvió a insistir con el timbre. ¿Por qué demoraban tanto?

- ¡En seguida vamos! – avisó Dawn mientras ella y Misty empujaban el cubrecama por la ranura debajo de la cama. – Nos estamos… ugh… cambiando… -

- Eso no te lo va a creer. –

- Al menos dije algo… ugh… ¡Listo! –

Se sacudió las manos y se apresuró en abrir la puerta. Misty se puso de pie rápidamente.

- Ya era hora. – dijo May y suspiró.

- ¡Oh, May! ¡Estás bellísima! –

- ¿Lo ves, Dawn? No tenemos que preocuparnos por quitarle el protagonismo. Todas las miradas irán hacia ella. – Misty sonrió a su amiga.

- Gracias chicas. – la aludida devolvió la sonrisa. – Oh, cielos… es horrible. Estoy más que cansada pero no sería capaz de cerrar ojo aunque quisiera. Me siento tan ansiosa… y nerviosa… -

- Mejor te sientas. – Dawn la llevó de brazo hasta el borde de la cama.

- Esto… May. – vaciló Misty. – Tenemos una sorpresa para ti. –

La castaña alzó ambas cejas en sorpresa y miró a ambas chicas un tanto confundida.

- ¿Sorpresa para mí? -

- Bueno, algo así. – Dawn soltó una risa forzada. Misty la codeó.

- Pues, tuvimos una idea de último momento y… creemos que te va a gustar. – explicó Misty. Luego tomó el vestido y se lo mostró. – ¡Tarán! –

May entrecerró los ojos y ladeó la cabeza. Sus labios estaban entreabiertos, se notaba algo desconcertada.

- ¿Mi vestido? -

- Le dimos un toque especial. – dijo Dawn.

- Y cuenta como algo azul. –

- En caso de que tus ojos no lo hagan. – agregó de inmediato. – Y es del mismo tono que nuestros vestidos. –

- Ahh… Sí. Nos costó encontrar el mismo color en el mismo material. No es así Dawn. – Misty le lanzó una mirada amenazante a su amiga.

- Oh, si, si. Fue muuuy difícil encontrarla. – dijo mientras asentía con la cabeza. – Nos tomó como una hora pero, - sonrió. – ¡Aquí lo tienes! ¿Qué dices? ¿Te gusta? –

May tomó el vestido y corrió sus dedos por el lazo de seda azul. En realidad no era que le disgustara el detalle, se veía bastante bien. Pero le pareció algo raro…

- Me gusta. – confesó. – Aunque… -

- Te verás hermosa con él. – instó Misty. Actuaba a la desesperada.

- Sí, mucho más que como estás ahora. –

- De acuerdo… - suspiró. – ¿Me ayudan a ponérmelo? –

Misty y Dawn sonrieron satisfechas. Todo estaba bien por fin. Y ya se acercaba la hora tan esperada por todos…

* * *

- ¡Uff! Por fin estamos aquí. – dijo Misty y miró el reloj de pared. - ¡Tres en punto! -

- Que bueno, llegamos puntuales. – dijo Dawn con entusiasmo. – ¿A que hora llegan los invitados? -

- Seguro en una hora empezaran a llegar al hotel. Mientras tanto nos quedamos aquí en el camerino. – dijo Misty con autoridad.

- ¿No puedo ir a explorar el hotel, por favor? – pidió Dawn y puso cara de carnero degollado.

- Bueno… no le veo lo productivo a quedarnos sentadas por dos horas. – comentó Misty.

- Pueden ir chicas, ya han hecho suficiente por mí. – les dijo May mientras se sentaba en la silla blanca del tocador. – Dense un tiempo para ustedes. –

- ¿Estás segura? – le preguntó Misty. – Puedes necesitar algo… - May se encogió de hombros.

- Mis padres llegan en cualquier momento y seguro querrán verme. Así que no se preocupen. –

- Está bien. – sonrió la pelirroja.

- No tardamos. – prometió Dawn.

Ambas damas de honor salieron del camerino, dejando a una joven novia quien se miraba algo confusa en el espejo. Se sentía muy rara. No tenía dudas sobre Drew, le amaba. Pero pensando a fondo lo que estaba a punto de hacer… casarse… ¿Estaba lista? Sentía que miles de hormigas caminaban dentro de su estómago, en vez de mariposas. Le costaba creer que la joven mujer que la miraba desde el espejo era ella… su reflejo. Y un reflejo de lo que estaba a punto de ser para siempre, y la niña que estaba dejando atrás.

* * *

- ¿Ya vimos todo? ¡Quiero ver el Spa! Seguro que hay… ¡Esto es enorme! -

Una emocionada Dawn caminaba de aquí para allá. Misty intentaba seguirle el paso y descansaba los pies apoyándose en los muros de vez en cuando. En ese momento se encontraban en lounge del hotel.

- Camina algo más lento, Dawn. Los zapatos empiezan a dolerme… - se quejó Misty.

- Es porque elegiste el tacón de diez centímetros al de siete. ¡Te dije que era suicidio! – la regañó.

- La siguiente vez te haré caso, lo juro. – dijo a la vez que se frotaba un tobillo.

A Dawn se le escapó una risa. Juntas caminaron hasta donde daba al lobby. Un grupo de voces masculinas se fue acercando. Misty saltó como si le hubieran pasado una corriente eléctrica.

- ¡Son Ash y los demás! – dijo con un hilo de voz. – Ay… -

Buscó un lugar en donde refugiarse. Optó por detrás de la barra de tragos. Dawn la siguió y se agachó hasta donde estaba ella.

- ¡Misty! -

- ¡Shhh! –

- Bien… - susurró la peliazul, quien fruncía el ceño. – Tienes que enfrentarlo tarde o temprano. –

- Prefiero tarde. –

- ¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Ahh! – gritó cuando Misty la haló consigo, escondiéndola también.

Las voces cada vez estaban más cerca.

- ¿Quién te hará compañía esta noche, Brock? – dijo un chico de cabello castaño.

- Brianna Westbourne. – respondió el moreno con suficiencia.

- ¿La periodista? – preguntó el chico castaño con asombro. – Vaya, bien hecho amigo. –

- ¿Que hay de ti, Gary? – un joven de cabello azulino intervino en la conversación.

- Bah, seguro habrá chicas solteras en la boda. Será mejor que me encuentren soltero. –

Los cuatro rieron. Mientras tanto Misty y Dawn estaban atentas a la conversación, y concentradas en no hacer ni el más mínimo ruido.

- Así que, un brindis por Drew. – propuso una tercera voz. Misty la reconoció de inmediato.

Los demás alzaron sus copas e hicieron algunos comentarios y bromas al respecto. Hubo una que resaltó entre las demás.

- Si. Y otro más porque, a pesar de que el pobre diablo está a punto de someterse a la última forma legal de esclavitud. – dijo Gary y rió. – Está más que feliz. –

- Salud. - brindaron los demás.

- Oye, Ash. – habló Brock. – ¿Cuando piensas arreglar ese asunto con Misty? –

Dawn intentó espiar por el lado de la barra, pero Misty la haló de vuelta. Era justo la parte que no se quería perder. Escuchó a Ash suspirar.

- No lo sé… pensé en hacerlo hoy pero no he tenido tiempo de estar a solas con ella. -

- Díselo ahora que la veas. – dijo Paul.

- ¿Justo antes de la boda de May? No… no tendría tiempo de recomponerse… -

Dawn se mordió el labio inferior. Misty tomó una bocanada de aire intentando hacer el menor ruido posible. La conversación seguía.

- Es cierto. Ya saben lo emotiva que es Misty… seguro estaría distraída en toda la ceremonia. – comentó Brock.

- Pero tienes que decírselo ya. De otro modo, será peor. Y ya tienes esos boletos para Belice reservados hace meses. –

- Tienen razón. – Ash suspiró. – Es que me pone muy nervioso. No sé como reaccione… -

- Vamos, Ash. No puede ser tan malo. – lo animó Paul. – Ella tiene derecho a saber cómo te sientes. -

- Y sabes que estaremos aquí, lo que sea que pase. – dijo Gary.

- Bien… lo haré después, en la recepción. Será lo mejor. Ya estoy cansado de tanto alardeo. –

- ¡Así se habla! – Brock palmeó su espalda. – Mejor nos vamos, chicos. Ya son casi las cuatro. Se van a acabar los buenos sitios. –

- Si, vamonos. –

En un momento de debilidad, Dawn ahogó un grito.

- ¡Las cua-¡ - pero Misty se adelantó a cubrirle la boca con las manos.

- ¿Escucharon algo? – preguntó Paul.

- No. – Ash lo miró con el ceño fruncido. – Mejor deja esa copa, Paul. – rió.

Los cuatro se alejaron. Dawn se zafó de la mano de Misty y tomó aire de forma exagerada.

- ¿Qué estas loca? ¡Casi me ahogas! – exclamó.

- ¿Escuchaste todo…? – preguntó la pelirroja algo triste. Dawn intentó recuperar el aire.

- Si… - suspiró. – Lo escuché. Lo siento… -

- No, era de esperarse. – fingió una sonrisa. – Debí ver las señales… -

- Sea como sea, ya sabes a que te enfrentas. Y eso es bueno… ¿Verdad? – dijo tratando de darle ánimos.

- Supongo… pero te mata desde un comienzo. – respondió cabizbaja.

- Misty, - tomó una de sus manos. – aún lo pueden arreglar. Ya ponte bien… ¡May se va a casar! Hay que estar contentas por eso, al menos hoy. –

- Si. – sonrió Misty, esta vez en serio. – Si, eso me pone contenta. – suspiró. – Bueno, todo estará bien hasta la recepción. Solo lamento no poder sentirme mas contenta por May. -

- Seguro te perdona. – sonrió Dawn. – Ya vamos. May nos necesita. ¡Y aún no le he llevado su ramo! – recordó algo alterada.

- ¿Lo dejaste en la casa? – preguntó Misty con los ojos como platos.

- Ay, claro que no. – dijo Dawn. – Lo traje y pedí que lo pusieran en la congeladora. –

- ¿CONGELADORA? – exclamó Misty y se puso de pie tan rápido como pudo.

- Pues, si. Para que se mantuvieran frescas. – dijo como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo.

- ¡Ay, Dawn! ¿Que voy a hacer contigo? – luego soltó una risita. – Bueno, buscaré una secadora para descongelar esas flores. Tú trae el ramo al baño de mujeres del segundo piso y asegúrate de que May no las vea. –

- De acuerdo. – se encogió de hombros y caminó tan rápido como pudo hasta el ascensor.

Misty suspiró. Por suerte Dawn se encargaba de mantener su mente despejada ese día. Le agradeció a fondo por eso…

* * *

'Toc toc toc'

- ¡Adelante! – cantó la joven novia mientras se miraba al espejo una vez más. Esta vez ya traía puesto el velo.

Misty y Dawn se asomaron por la puerta, ambas sonriendo. Una traía el ramo en mano y la otra una cajita envuelta en papel perla de regalo con un moño azul.

- ¿Vieron todo el hotel? – les preguntó sonriente.

- Bueno, nos falto como la mitad. – dijo Dawn decepcionada.

- ¿Y qué les tomó tanto tiempo? –

- Fuimos a traerte un regalo. – le contó Misty con alegría y le mostró la caja perla.

May la tomó entre sus manos con cuidado.

- Chicas, no debieron… -

- Ábrelo primero y luego quéjate. – dijo Misty sonriente.

May rió y siguió sus instrucciones. Dentro de la cajita estaba un brazalete de eslabones de plata muy hermoso.

- Es de parte de las dos. – dijo Dawn.

- Y cuenta como algo nuevo. – agregó Misty.

- Así es… -

- ¡Oh! Y yo tengo algo para ti. –

Misty rebuscó en su bolso. Demoró algo, luego sacó de él una liga de encaje negro con un pequeño lazo rojo y se la lanzó. May la atrapó en el aire.

- Es mía y la quiero de vuelta. – señaló con un dedo.

- Ahora si eres una novia completa. – celebró Dawn dando palmaditas.

- Chicas… no sé como agradecerles todo esto. – sonrió la castaña.

- Solo no te caigas en el pasillo. – bromeó Misty.

- De ninguna forma. – dijo May.

Se acercó a las dos para darles un gran abrazo. Dawn le dio el arreglo de rosas blancas y rosadas. May frunció el ceño.

- ¿Por qué está helado? – preguntó refiriéndose al ramo.

- ¡Oops! Mira la hora… Cuatro y media. Las damas de honor están a punto de hacer su entrada. – se apresuró a decir Misty. Le dio un último abrazo a su amiga. – Nos vemos en el altar. – soltó una risita.

Dawn la copió y besó a May en la mejilla. Ambas salieron disparadas por la puerta. May suspiró. Ya era hora.

* * *

May sintió un temblor en su interior mientras se acercaba a la puerta del salón principal. Su padre la esperaba en la puerta, listo para escoltarla. Le sonrió y eso la llenó de confianza. Se veía bastante satisfecho, a pesar de haber debatido el tema sobre casarse tan joven. Eso la hizo feliz…

Escuchó la música que comenzó a sonar. Dio un profundo respiro. Las puertas se abrieron, todos volteaban a ver a la novia entrar. Con la mirada de frente, barrió todas las filas de asientos de soslayo. Todos sus invitados, sus amigos y familiares – y de Drew, claro – todos estaban ahí, sonriéndole. De frente a la izquierda, sus dos amigas esperándola, ambas felices por ella, y al otro lado Ash y Brock, sus compañeros de aventura y grandes amigos.

Y en el centro, esperándola, estaba él, mirándola a los ojos conforme se acercaba. Su corazón se detuvo por un segundo cuando sus miradas se encontraron, y sonrió. Sintió unas ganas de correr hacia al altar en lugar de caminar como lo hacía. Supo de repente que era todo lo que quería y que él era la razón por la que estaba ahí. Él y solo él. Se sintió aliviada y ansiosa, ahora por llegar a su lado. Parecía un trecho infinito, pero después de solo segundos llegó a las gradas, a solo escalones de su futuro. Abrazó a su padre y tomó la mano de Drew. Todo parecía haber desaparecido, los invitados, la decoración, el lugar… solo existían los dos, tuvo que obligarse a si misma a concentrarse.

Le era imposible dejar de sonreír, se sentía más feliz que nunca. ¿A qué le temía antes? Por su lado, Drew se veía más que seguro de lo que estaba haciendo. Su sonrisa era disimulada, pero ahí estaba, de la mano con ella. Juntos. La ceremonia se le pasó tan rápido… Misty tuvo que recordarle responder "_Acepto_". Algunos entre el público rieron, May no había cambiado, seguía igual de despistada… No le importó. Miró maravillada el anillo de oro que se deslizaba por su dedo, mientras Drew citaba sus votos. Una vez más Misty tuvo que ayudarla con sus líneas, un poco.

'_Ahora los declaro marido y mujer._'

Gary y Tracey vitorearon al momento del beso, los demás aplaudieron. Algunas chicas estaban llorando y otras reían emocionadas. Fue un beso corto y dulce. May no deseaba hacer una escena y eso Drew lo sabía. Luego tendrían tiempo para ellos dos. Bajaron por el pasillo de la mano y los invitados se pusieron de pie. Misty y Dawn corrieron detrás de ella entre risas, y los demás poco a poco vaciaron la sala. Era hora de la fiesta de recepción.

* * *

El jardín del gimnasio Celeste era enorme. Misty y Dawn habían hecho un trabajo excelente. La pista de baile se encontraba al centro de todo y sobre ella estaba diseñada une pérgola, las mesas estaban al rededor cubiertas de mantel color crema con un arreglo de rosas rosadas al centro. Había flores por donde quiera que se mirara, y la pequeña cascada que tenía el jardín era un detalle divino. May quedó maravillada con todo. Fue en busca de sus dos mejores amigas.

- ¿Te gustó? – preguntó Misty emocionada.

- ¡Por supuesto! ¡Son las mejores! – se lanzó a abrazarlas.

- Lo de la pérgola fue idea mía. – dijo Dawn orgullosa de si misma. – Entonces, ¿Es lo que siempre imaginaste? –

May sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

- Esto es mucho mejor… - les dijo con alegría. – Muchísimas gracias, chicas. -

- No fue nada. – Dawn se encogió de hombros. – Bueno, la verdad si fue algo… - Misty la codeó.

- Cuando quieras. – le dijo. – ¿No tienes que bailar ahora? –

- En un rato. – sonrió. – Pero quiero estar un rato con ustedes. –

- Bien, entonces ven para que te muestre lo que tenemos en el menú. – Dawn la haló de un brazo. May hizo un esfuerzo por no tropezar con su largo vestido.

Misty puso los ojos en blanco y las siguió.

* * *

- ¿Qué tienes ahí? – le preguntó Dawn a Misty.

La pelirroja juntó su copa hacia si.

- No es café. – le aseguró.

- Si, y supongo que tampoco es agua. – suspiró Dawn al momento en que Misty vaciaba el contenido en un solo trago. – Te vas a embriagar. – le advirtió.

- No creo, no tengo tanta suerte. –

- ¡Misty! No puedes esquivar el problema toda la noche, y el alcohol no te va a ayudar. –

- ¿Me perdí de algo? – interrumpió May.

- Misty está alterada porque Ash piensa terminar con ella. – le informó Dawn.

- ¡¿Qué?! ¿De que hablas Dawn? – frunció el ceño.

- Los escuchamos hablar. Dijo que lo haría después de la ceremonia. – explicó la peliazul.

- No es cierto. – dijo May. - Ayer Drew me dijo que… - pero se detuvo y se mordió el labio inferior. Luego soltó una ligera risa.

- ¿Qué pasa? – inquirió Msty. - ¿Qué dijo Drew? -

- Oigan, ya están por tocar el vals. ¡Mejor me voy! -

Salió tan rápido como pudo. Misty y Dawn quedaron paradas junto a la mesa del pastel en la cocina.

- Seguro se está desquitando por lo del ramo. – dijo Misty entre dientes. – Dawn, el pastel está precioso. – cambió el tema.

- Y también rico. – sonrió esta.

- No puedo esperar a probarlo. – rió. – Seguro será mi consuelo, engordaré unos dos o tres kilos con todo lo que hay aquí. –

- Mejor vamos a ver a May, esta por bailar con Drew. –

- Si, claro. – dijo Misty, pero antes tomó otra copa de champagne de la bandeja de tragos. – ¡Lista! –

Dawn puso los ojos me blanco y Misty bebió todo de un trago antes de abandonar la cocina y salir al jardín.

* * *

May se veía preciosa, no había chica que se le compare esa noche. La música lenta empezó a sonar y todos se acercaron en círculo para ver a los novios bailar el vals. Luego su padre interrumpió al novio para bailar con la hija, y el nuevo yerno sacó a bailar a la señora Maple.

- ¿Quieres bailar? – dijo una voz por detrás. Misty y Dawn voltearon al mismo tiempo.

- ¡Paul! – sonrió Dawn. – Claro, creí que jamás lo pedirías. – le lanzó una mirada de disculpa a Misty.

- Tranquila, - le sonrió esta. – es tu novio. ¡Ve con él! –

- Intenta divertirte, ¿si? – le dijo sonriente.

- Seguro… -

Más parejas se unieron al baile, hasta que quedaron pocos espectadores.

- ¿Que tal le va, señorita? - Misty sonrió.

- Brock… -

- La veo algo solitaria. – le dijo su amigo.

- El que este sola no significa que sea solitaria. – lo corrigió.

- ¿Y Ash? – Misty se encogió de hombros. – Te estaba buscando. –

- Es posible. – suspiró.

- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó preocupado. – Te veo rara… -

- No es… -

- ¿Interrumpo? – Ash posó su mano en el hombro de Brock.

Misty contuvo la respiración y esquivó su mirada. Sintió como Brock se retiraba lentamente, dejándolos solos. Se mordió el labio inferior, seguro él sabía lo que estaba a punto de pasar, por eso se había acercado…

- Hola. – le dijo él. Se veía algo inquieto.

- Hola… - respondió Misty, débilmente.

- ¿Te las has arreglado para escabullirte o has estado muy ocupada con tu papel de dama de honor? – le preguntó con una media sonrisa.

- He estado bastante agitada hoy… - eso era cierto.

- Ya veo… - suspiró. – Yo… quería un momento a solas contigo. Y ya que la novia esta bien acompañada… - señaló con la cabeza a Drew.

- Oh… - sintió como un nudo se formaba en su garganta.

- ¿Vienes conmigo? –

Le ofreció su mano. Misty asintió débilmente, se sentía algo mareada. Tal vez Dawn había tenido razón en cuando a su sexta copa… La tomó. Después de todo era la última vez…

* * *

Lejos de la pista de baile y las mesas, había mucho silencio. Detrás del muro que separaba el jardín de la terraza de su casa, había unas bancas de madera. Misty se sentó en una, no quería tambalearse en frente de él. Ash se veía vacilante, lo que se temía. El nudo en su garganta se hacía cada vez más difícil de contener.

- Escucha, Mist… - Ash tomó aire y juntó sus manos como intentando explicar algo. – Hemos estado juntos por tanto tiempo… -

- Suéltalo de una vez. – le dijo Misty, su voz se había quebrado. – No he aguantado todo el día para que me vengas con rodeos. –

La mandíbula de Ash pareció descolgarse. Titubeó algo que Misty no comprendió.

- ¿Sabías lo que iba a hacer? – le preguntó. Se acercó y se arrodilló al lado donde ella estaba sentada. - ¿Cómo? –

- Lo estuve sospechando… y luego te escuché hablar con Brock… - le explicó con tristeza. Ahogó un sollozo. – Habías estado actuando raro últimamente… -

Ash se mordió el labio y murmuró algo entre dientes. Misty había volteado el rostro de modo que él no la viera. Las lágrimas empezaban a traicionarla.

- Bueno… sé que no es el mejor lugar del mundo… ni el momento… - suspiró Ash. – Pero necesitaba hacerlo, Mist. – tomó sus manos. - ¿No sientes lo mismo? -

La miró a los ojos y sonrió sutilmente. Misty no comprendía como podía mirarla de esa forma, le pareció algo muy descarado de su parte. Era demasiado orgullosa como para hacerse de víctima, pero simplemente se sentía destrozada en esos momentos.

- No te entiendo… ¿Es por mí? – preguntó ella.

- Por supuesto. – dijo Ash, quien parecía confundido. – ¿Qué más sería? – Misty soltó una risa irónica.

- ¿Por qué? – preguntó con un hilo de voz. - ¿Qué hice yo? –

Ash juntó las cejas y bajó la mirada. Quedó cavilando mientras Misty seguía luchando en contra de las lágrimas.

- ¿A qué te refieres? – le preguntó Ash con el ceño fruncido. – Misty, yo creí que esto era lo que queríamos… -

- Yo no quiero dejarte, Ash. – dijo Misty con voz rota. – Nunca querría. No sé porque has decidido-.-

- Espera. – la cortó él. – ¿Dejarte? –

- ¿Qué no es lo que querías hacer? – dijo a la vez que enjugaba una lágrima que se le había escapado. - ¿Terminar conmigo? –

Ash se la quedó mirando con el ceño fruncido por unos segundos, luego bajó la mirada y poco a poco su mirada se suavizó. Meneó la cabeza y alzó la vista para ver a Misty. Alcanzó su mejilla con una mano y la acarició.

- Con que eso creías. – soltó una risa. – Pequeña tonta. -

Misty sintió que le costaba respirar. ¿Qué estaba pasando? Si no quería terminar con ella… ¿Entonces qué? No lo entendía…

- Pero… dijiste que estabas pensando… -

- Pues, sí. Siempre pienso antes de tomar cualquier decisión importante. No necesariamente tenía que tratarse de eso. – rió. – Mujeres… -

Misty parpadeó lentamente. Había dejado de llorar pero sus ojos seguían brillosos por las lágrimas. Respiró hondo.

- Oh… - fue todo lo que pudo decir. Se sintió algo avergonzada. – Me equivoqué… - se mordió el labio inferior.

- ¿Por qué querría renunciar a lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida? – Ash sonrió. –Misty… - suspiró. – Has estado preocupada por eso el día entero, y no hubiera pasado de habértelo dicho antes… -

- ¿Decirme que? – la curiosidad empezaba a llenarla. Ash encogió los hombros.

- Lamento que no sea el mejor momento. – soltó una risa y apretó sus manos. – Pero de no hacerlo siento que voy a explotar. -

Se levantó, aún sosteniendo ambas manos de Misty entre las suyas. Sonreía. Se acercó y la besó suavemente. Misty no se resistió.

- Te amo. – le susurró.

- Yo también. – le respondió ella.

La sonrisa de él se ensanchó. Apoyó su frente en la de ella y descansó así por un momento, cerrando sus ojos. Luego se alejó con cuidado.

- Al principio creí que era una decisión apresurada, pero según Drew, si es lo que deseas no debes vacilar. -

Misty ladeó la cabeza, sin entender. Él volvió a sonreír.

- Hemos estado juntos tanto tiempo, y cada día te quiero y te necesito más. – le dijo. Misty sonrió sin darse cuenta. – Y pienso que es maravilloso. Por lo que… quiero que dure para siempre. - se arrodilló frente a ella, esta vez de forma distinta…

Las mejillas de Misty se encendieron de repente. Un fuego casi insoportable ardía en su interior, y sintió como su corazón se aceleraba a mil por hora. Intentó respirar de forma normal.

- E-es decir… - tartamudeó.

Jadeó un poco al ver como Ash buscaba algo dentro de su bolsillo. Un pequeño estuche de terciopelo. Una vez abierto, pudo ver el delicado anillo de oro y la preciosa piedra que decoraba su centro. Misty llevó su mano libre contra su pecho, que parecía a punto de estallar.

- No es gran cosa… – dijo Ash.

- Es hermoso. – Misty se había quedado sin aliento. Ash sonrió.

- Es bueno saber que te gusta, después de todo es para ti. – Misty soltó una risa nerviosa. Tragó saliva. Ash se relamió los labios y la miró a los ojos. – Misty Williams… - empezó a decir.

- Si… -

- … la mujer más bella del mundo, el amor de mi vida… -

Misty asintió y rió nerviosamente una vez más, pero se sentía ansiosa a pesar de sabía lo que él estaba a punto de decir. Contenta.

- Quiero que pasemos el resto de nuestras vidas juntos… - estrechó su mano fuertemente.

- Lo mismo digo. - Misty sonrió.

- ¿Quieres casarte conmigo? – preguntó al fin.

Misty rió y se acercó para besarlo, esta vez más apasionadamente, a pesar de que la posición no era del todo cómoda.

- Por supuesto que sí. – dijo entre risas y volvió a besarlo.

Después de un tercer y cuarto beso, Ash se puso de pie y ayudó a Misty a hacer lo mismo. Ella aprovechó para abrazarlo.

- Siento haberme puesto pesada. – le dijo al oído.

- No, yo lo siento por no ser más directo. Estaba aterrado de dar este paso. Drew se la paraba alterado e indeciso y creí que estaría igual. –

- Pero Drew es bastante confiado. – Misty juntó las cejas.

- Eso aparenta. – sonrió. – Pero moría de los nervios. No descartaba la idea de que May se echara para atrás. –

- Eso suena muy tonto. –

- Bueno, yo creí que existía la posibilidad de que tú no quisieras esto. – admitió algo avergonzado.

- Tonterías. – dijo y miró el anillo que centelleaba en su dedo. – Estoy más feliz que nunca. – Ash rió entre dientes y besó su mejilla.

- No tanto como yo. – susurró.

Misty sonrió y le dio un ligero beso en los labios.

- Oye, ya deben haber terminado de bailar. Y seguro May está por lanzar el ramo y cortar el pastel. – jugó con uno de sus rizos negros. – Sería una grosería, siendo una dama de honor, no estar presente. -

- No hay duda. – Ash alzó las cejas. - Tampoco quiero perderme cuando Drew lance la liga. – Misty le dio un golpe juguetón en el hombro

- Yo le presté esa así más le vale cuidarla. – murmuró entre dientes.

- Espero vértela puesta pronto. – agregó con algo de picardía.

- Tal vez. – sonrió ella. – Vamos. –

Lo tomó de la mano y juntos caminaron de vuelta hacia la fiesta. Misty no podía dejar de sonreír.

* * *

- ¡Pero mira a estos dos! – se quejó Dawn. – ¿Qué les hizo tardar tanto? -

- Un pequeño malentendido. – dijo Misty sonriente.

- Y un gran paso. – agregó Ash.

Dawn alzó una ceja y se cruzó de brazos. Misty rió y estiró la mano donde llevaba puesto el anillo hacia ella. Los ojos de la joven se pusieron redondos como platos.

- ¡Por Dios! – una sonrisa se formó en sus labios. - ¡Esto es maravilloso! Pero, - ladeó la cabeza. - ¿No dijiste que pelearían? – apuntó a Ash con un dedo.

- Desde luego que no. – rodeó a Misty con un brazo.

- Pues… ¡Es genial! – celebró. – Oye, tú. – tomó a Misty de un brazo. – Comprometida o no, May espera que estés ahí cuando lance el ramo. ¡Así que vamos! – la llevo corriendo.

Todas las chicas solteras de la fiesta se habían acumulado en un punto. May estaba de espaldas a ellas conteniendo las risas. Las chicas gritaban y se empujaban, hacían de todo por ser las primeras.

- Estamos demasiado atrás. – se quejó Dawn.

- No hay forma en que entremos en esa multitud. Me sofocaría… -

- Lástima. – Dawn hizo un mohín. – Bueno al menos tenemos plena vista a cuando se lancen unas encima de otras. Es increíble que un pequeño arreglo floral cause tal alboroto. – Misty rió.

- Tienes razón. Al menos nos divertiremos un poco viendo desde aquí. –

- ¿Listas? – preguntó May en voz alta y se preparó para lanzar el ramo.

Misty y Dawn reían al ver jalones de pelo, tropezones y empujones. Ellas estaban a salvo de cualquier cosa.

May lanzó el ramo tan alto como pudo y las chicas corrieron hacia el como una estampida. Algunos chicos reían y otros se alejaban de la escena algo asustados. May reía al igual que su par de amigas. El ramo pasaba de aquí para allá. Una se lo quitaba a otra y luego saltaba como si quisiera escapar. Una de las tantas chicas, lo golpeó de forma que salió disparado hacia el rostro de Misty, quien por reflejo, se agachó. De modo que…

- ¡Hey! – gritó Dawn cuando el ramo le golpeó en la frente y cayó a sus manos.

- ¡Dawn! ¡Tú lo tienes! – exclamó Misty.

- ¡Si, maldición! Eso dolió… - se frotó con el dorso de la mano. Luego sonrió y terminó riendo. – Eso fue gracioso. –

- Felicidades. – rió Misty.

- ¡Chicas! – May corrió hacia ellas. – ¡Vaya, Dawn! Al parecer serás la siguiente. – rió también.

- Bueno, al menos después de Misty. – dijo Dawn.

- ¿Lo hizo ya? – preguntó May sorprendida. – ¡Oh, cielos! ¡Misty, felicitaciones! – exclamó con voz chillona y la abrazó. – Que raro, creí que esperaría hasta que vayan a Paris. –

- ¿Paris? –

- Oh… tal vez arruiné todo… - dijo y se mordió el labio. – En fin, Ash ha planeado ese viaje hace meses. Te quiere llevar con él, sabe que a ti te gusta mucho… - le sonrió a su amiga.

- ¡May! ¡Tú sabías todo desde un principio! – la acusó Misty.

- Lo siento. – se encogió de hombros. – Se suponía que era una sorpresa, y ahora seguro Ash me matará. –

- ¡No puedo creer que no me lo hayas dicho! – le dijo Dawn a May.

- Dawn, eres tan entusiasta con este tipo de cosas que seguro hubieras hablado. – explicó May.

- ¡No es cierto! – debatió. – Bueno, a veces… - vaciló. - ¡Rayos! ¡Yo y mi bocota! –

May y Misty rieron.

- Oye, aún no he felicitado a Drew. – dijo Misty. - ¿Donde está? -

- Seguro con Ash y ellos. –

- Si, Ash le contará la noticia a todos. – comentó Dawn.

- Supongo que puedo lidiar con eso. – Misty se sonrojó.

- ¡Claro que sí! Y ahora podemos organizar tu boda. –

- May, enfócate hoy en ti. – le sonrió Misty.

- ¿Por qué? Yo ya me casé. – posó sus manos sobre sus caderas.

- Al menos espera hasta que termine la fiesta. – insistió la pelirroja.

- Está bien. – sonrió la castaña. – Bueno, tengo que cortar el pastel con Drew. –

- Más le vale que tenga cuidado con mi liga. – advirtió Misty.

- Seguro. – May soltó una risita. – Drew tiene pensado lanzársela a Ash. Es algo irónico que tenga que ponértela para más tarde quitártela de nuevo. – la pelirroja se puso más roja aún. - ¿Lo ves? – volvió a reír. – Bien, voy a buscar a mi esposo. –

- Wow… eso sonó raro. – dijo Dawn.

- No me acostumbro al término. – May hizo una mueca graciosa. – Pero no me es tan difícil como pensé. Me gusta. –

- Es bueno verte así de feliz. – sonrió Misty.

- Si, lo se. – suspiró. – En fin, vayan a divertirse. – les sonrió. - Y gracias por todo, chicas. –

- Ya nos lo has dicho. – dijo Dawn.

- No me canso de decírselos. Todo ha salido tan bien y es gracias a ustedes. – rió. – Oigan me he preguntado algo todo el día… - dijo pensativa. – ¿Sus vestidos no eran largos? –

Misty y Dawn se miraron de reojo y ambas rieron. ¡Vaya día habían tenido! Pero ahí estaban, juntas como siempre y, a pesar de los inconvenientes, cada una había logrado tener su final de cuento de hadas.

* * *

**_FIN_**

_Gracias por leer y espero que les haya gustado n.n  
- Maureen_


End file.
